


Tumblr Beelzebub Oneshots

by PrezKoko



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: Standalone oneshots that were posted on tumblr eons ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just wanted to put all the fics I had written into one place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do NOT picture your OTP having a kid and losing said kid in a ball pit.

“What do you mean you  _lost_ him? How can you  _lose_  him in a ball pit?”

“Fuck you, Furuichi! Can’t you see how fucking huge this place is? And there are balls everywhere!”

If Oga hadn’t been so frantically ploughing through the pit, eyes darting this way and that like a crazy person, the two of them might have laughed at the way that last sentence was phrased.

Unfortunately, Oga looked like he was preparing to die at any second. Considering that Beel could notice Oga’s disappearance at any moment and start crying, Furuichi could understand.

He took off his shoes and carefully climbed over the side.

“You need to keep a better eye on your kid.”

“Shut up and keep looking,” Oga growled, punching Furuichi into the pit.

Furuichi groaned as his whole body submerged. Then winced as an entire group of enthusiastic kids stomped on him without realising.

He tried to get up, but yet another swarm of children scurried by, their tiny legs like cannons firing mini missiles.

“Urgh…” Furuichi mumbled amongst the plastic balls. His back had hit the bottom of the pit by now and he tried to get some strength back so he could stand up again.

“Dah,” Beel said in agreement.

Furuichi blinked. Then looked to the side where Beel and Kouta appeared to be huddled beneath some sort of plastic platform. Another glance told him that it must be the steps the smaller kids used to get down into the pit. He didn’t know the steps were hollow underneath.

“Beel, there you are! We’ve been looking for you, stop making Oga worry.” Furuichi reached out and tried to pull Beel away.

Immediately, Beel tensed up. “Dah!” he said, shaking his head quickly. Behind him, Kouta tried to pull Beel back underneath the steps with fear in his eyes.

“Beel, don’t be stupid, you can’t just stay here-”

A familiar crackle of electricity appeared, and Furuichi immediately let go. “W-wait. Just give me a minute, I’ll get Oga.” The “please don’t cry” was a muttered prayer.

“Dah!” Beel yelped even as Furuichi started standing back up.

It was only later, that Furuichi realised it was a shout of warning, because at that moment, several kids jumped into the ball pit at once, their feet landing harshly on Furuichi’s back and head.

Furuichi felt himself fall down to the bottom of the pit again. In even more pain than before.

_Ball pits are dangerous…_ Furuichi thought to himself. Just as Beel teared up at the sight of Furuichi all beaten up and began to cry.

Electricity flew everywhere.

_…really dangerous._


	2. Alice in the Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alice in the Wonderland.

“Hey look,” Furuichi said suddenly, “it’s a white rabbit. Wonder if someone’s pet escaped.”

Oga looked over. And the two watched as the rabbit bounded past them on the street. Carrying a stopwatch.

“Wait a minute, was it-?” Furuichi cut himself off, unable to put it into words.

“Yeah.” Oga said.

“It’s going down the rabbit hole.”

“…Yeah.”

The two looked at each other.

“Should we follow it?” Furuichi said.

Oga stared contemplatively at the tree the rabbit had disappeared under.

“Nah. We’re having grilled meat tonight.”

That decided, Oga and Furuichi continued on their way home.


	3. Angel Furuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by fanart:  
> http://prez-koko.tumblr.com/post/105618286660/0blue-bird0-uhh-so-i-drew-this-earlier-while

In all honesty, this was rather surreal. Furuichi wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting after he fell unconscious with a demon holding his heart and Oga’s tortured scream ringing in his ears. But he hadn’t been expecting to wake up feeling more full of energy than he could ever remember.

The wings had been a bit of a surprise too.

He stretched them out now, wacking Oga in the face in the process.

“So what, you turned into a winged demon now?” Oga scowled, batting away feathers.

“Technically he’s just dead,” Hilda said, sitting on Oga’s bed. “But it appears he has returned as an angel. A servant of Lucifer’s to be precise.”

“Angels are servants of demons?” Furuichi asked, because that was just weird to think about. Then again, nothing was going to be weirder than being dead. Not for a while.

“Not real angels, no. But servants of powerful demons borne from human souls often take on the image of an angel.”

“But Lucifer’s dead too,” Furuichi added. He had seen her blood splattered body when he woke up next to Oga with the scariest look in his eyes.

Although he would never admit it, Furuichi was pretty sure Oga would have killed Takamiya too if he had not appeared in all his winged glory.

Wings…

Experimentally, Furuichi stretched them out again, catching Oga in the stomach this time.


	4. Furuichi gets possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the idea that Furuichi is easily possessed.

The first time Furuichi gets possessed. No one realised it.

At least, not until Furuichi’s destroyed half the school and nearly kills Toujou.

Oga kicks himself afterwards for not noticing. It should have been obvious when Furuichi didn’t so much as react to accidentally falling into Hilda’s breasts during a fight.

The second time Furuichi gets possessed. Oga ties him to the bed.

It was a major hassle when they finally got an exorcist in to get the evil spirit out, since Furuichi woke up with no memories of what had happened and started freaking out.

Oga had Hilda sit on him, which managed to quiet him down. But that was when an uneasy feeling began blooming inside of him.

Not everyone who possessed Furuichi were as nice as the Behemoth squad. And if their college years were anything to go by, some of them weren’t even demons.

That time with the 5 year old girl had been hilarious though, since she had wanted nothing more than to play tea party with the toy shop’s dolls.

Unfortunately, more often than not, Furuichi would get possessed by some voilent spirit wanting retribution and revenge.

There was often a lot of blood involved.

Usually Furuichi’s own.

Oga was getting tired of having to save him every time.

He was getting tired of being scared that one day, the spirit possessing Furuichi would not let go.

That was why he was here. In front of a strange little shop, rumoured to grant any wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a random little snippet I wrote after one of the Spin Off arcs. It randomly turned into an implied xxxholic crossover.
> 
> I had also considered joining it with Mob Psycho but it's always in the middle of interesting arcs so chose not to in the end.


	5. Doppleganger effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to answer the question of why Beel seemed to be in two places in the Beelzebub sidestory 2.

“Oga!”

“Get away from me!” Oga screamed, running all the way out to sea, Beel in his arms.

“Oga wait!” Miki called, hot on his heels. “Why haven’t you called or messaged me since you left St Ishiyama? Did you get my texts? Or voicemails? Or letters?”

Gritting his teeth, Oga ran back to where the others were. He needed a better tactic here. Miki was well on his way to completely ruining Oga’s manly image.

The others were talking about an exorcist or whatnot. Oga paid it no mind, practically throwing Beel at Hilda as he ran to the forest area and picked up the first fallen tree branch he saw. He threw it at Miki.

“Did I do something wrong?” Miki said, sounding far too much like an abandoned lover. “Why are you ignoring me?”

 _If I was ignoring you I wouldn’t be throwing a tree branch at you!_ Oga thought to himself in frustration.

Worse still, Miki managed to avoid the tree branch. And the rock Oga threw after. And an ancient anchor that was probably meant to be some memento of some kind. Grr, the brat must have been training.

Realising that Miki was going to reach him before any of his projectiles hit, Oga doubled back towards the group still talking by the waters.

He was going back to his original plan. Run as far away as he could.

Grabbing Beel as he flew past everyone, Oga focused on nothing but running away. Past the beach cabins, past the trees, past everything until he reached a part of the beach with haunting, empty, ghost ships.


End file.
